pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Removing fan fiction by a spammer
For over a year, I have had to deal with what I call "fan fiction spam". It is fan fiction that has been posted to so many wikis, most of which don't allow fan fiction, that it has become spam. The person in question has been asked many times not to do this, but continues to do so either anonymously or under multiple accounts. At one point, they even apologized and said they would stop doing it, but a few days ago on another wiki (P&F canon wiki), they went right back to adding the same fan fiction. Based on the number of warnings, the times I pointed out that they were spamming, the number blocks they've received on different wikis, and the fact that they keep doing it, this tells me they don't care what they're doing is harmful to wikis. They don't want to develop and improve their stories. They just want to spam their ideas as many places as possible. Because of the incident on P&F wiki this week, I will resume removing their fan fiction spam. Some of that fan fiction is here. The Trevor Garcia-Shapiro page and Baby-Sitting Adventures are two examples. However, since this is a wiki that deals with fan fiction, I thought I would ask first. The question is this: Because they have been spamming on other wikis, should their fan fiction here be removed? Or, does it need to stay because it is allowed on this type of wiki? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Well...I'm partial here. On one hand we DO allow fan-fiction here. But on the other they did keep spamming it on the Canon Wiki and blatantly disobeyed you. So I'm leaning more towards removing it. VanessaFan (talk) 02:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : My reason for wanting to delete them is: he started adding his fan fiction a couple times last year. No big deal. Then he did it again, so we said "don't do that, it isn't allowed here". Then he kept doing it, so he was blocked. He found several different computers and did it again. Then he started creating accounts so he could keep doing this. : When I did some research, I found that he had been to at least 25 wikis where he had done the same thing. He was blocked on a few of them for doing it. I cleaned up most of his edits, but left the ones alone that were on wikis specifically about fan fiction. : And that brings us to now. A few months ago, he had apologized and said he wouldn't do it again. I responded that this was good, but it would be better if he wouldn't do it any more also on other wikis where fan fiction wasn't specifically listed as being allowed. And then on July 13th, he came back to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and did it again. : This tells me that he doesn't really care that he's spamming. As proof of this, I just did a random check on one of his favorite phrases, and he's been on yet another wiki for several months now, as recently as yesterday, flooding it with more of his spam. Looking through the list of pages, I see about 120 pages that I know he's created just by the title alone. Based on the IP addresses that are showing up in the recent changes and the pages they've created, I'm going to guess that pretty much every page on that wiki is now fan fiction spam. : I think that pretty well settles it. I was willing to give him a chance here, but if he's just going to spew spam everywhere he can, then I'm going to clean it up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Any sympathy or empathy I had for this person is now gone. After almost three hours of checking every page on that new wiki, I identified 416 pages and marked them for deletion. That's about 65% of the pages on this wiki that were spam. :: This isn't a person who is interested in writing stories. They just want to spam their ideas. They do not need to do that here, so I will begin deleting their spam here immediately. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC)